Four Leaf Clover
by doctor22siren13angel16
Summary: When Raven buys a book from a shop, people start disappearing. Even some of the Titans leave without a trace. Something about the mysterious book kept bothering Raven. Such as the fact that new words keep popping up in the book every once in a while. What does this book have to do with the disappearance of all Raven's friends?
1. Prologue

Raven always woke up early, earlier then Robin even when he was in his fanatical stage; she loved visiting her favorite 24 hour book shop. The kindly old man who sat behind the counter didn't mind her nocturnal visits. Sometimes he had a pot of herbal tea and they would sit discussing the books for hours on end.

This morning however the man was nowhere to be found only a note the read

_On vacation, sorry my dear_

As Raven walked through the familiar shelves of worn novels she couldn't help be drawn to the Horror Section, this particular section was filled with worn hard covers that always whispered and rustled to Raven.

This time she didn't stop and roam the aisles for a bit, instead she was to the back corner to this one book.

It was an old hard cover originally bound in dark green but the spine seemed to have been redone in a dark blue.

A compulsion came over Raven and she quickly grabbed the book left money on the counter and ran from the store.

When reason returned to her she quickly teleported her way back to the Tower, as she walked through the halls, she thought about her departure from the book store and the odd feeling of compulsion she had.

When she returned to her room only then did she notice the cover of her book.

The title was written in a glossy black print in a semi-cursive font it wrote "Four Leaf Clover."

And for a moment just a single moment Raven could've sworn that when she had inspected the book before there had been no title.


	2. Chapter 1

After her nocturnal visit to the bookstore Raven couldn't go back to sleep so instead she wandered to their living room/kitchen/TV area where she began to make herself a nice cup of chamomile tea so she could calm down a bit.

While she sat watching the kettle boil Raven thought of her book and the odd title it hadn't been there in the book store yet as soon as a she returned to the Tower, it had appeared almost as though it had been waiting for something, waiting for what only time could tell.

Suddenly the kettle began to shriek and Raven was yanked out of her thoughts. She quickly removed the kettle from the stove in hopes that it wouldn't wake any of the other Titans. As she went through the motions of pouring the water and stirring the spices in correctly she heard the shuffling of feet and a soft and groggy voice call

"Raven," said the owner of the only ears in the tower who could heard the kettle shriek from the other side of the tower, Beast Boy "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep so I made some tea sorry if I woke you," said Raven in reply deciding not to tell him about the book, it was probably her imagination anyway.

As he nodded his acceptance of her apology she finished spicing (?) her tea she walked over to the couch and began to sit and sip her tea, instead of grabbing some tofu and returning to his room like she expected he poured some tea and came and sat beside her.

"Raven, is there something wrong you come and make tea every night and never have you let the kettle start to shriek," said Beast Boy in somewhat worried tone.

"How did you know that I come here every night Beast Boy…Are you a fly on the wall because if you are…"

"No nothing like that," he said in attempt at self-preservation "It's just I can here you, animal hearing and all," here he faltered "I was worried when I heard the kettle go off and all."

At this Raven got a bit uncomfortable she and Beast Boy had always had special connection ever since he and Cyborg had accidently journeyed in to her mind, when he had protected during the whole Adonis episode and when he comforted her during her whole father crisis.

"I'm fine Beast Boy," and after that anecdote she all but fled from the room leaving him alone with a steaming cup of chamomile.

_Linebreaklinebreaklinebreakl inebreaklinebreaklinebreakli nebreaklinbreaklinebreaklinb reakline_

The next morning Raven woke up fresh and invigorated and ready too completely forget the conversation she had had with Beast Boy last night…or this morning she thought wryly as she out on her cloak and belt.

As she walked toward the living room/kitchen/TV area she smelt food and grimaced because it wasn't good Cyborg food or passable Beast Boy food or the rare but extremely good Robin food (He was taught by Alfred Pennyworth for Azarath's sakes). No it was Starfire food.

It was why-in-the-name-of-all-that's-holy-is-there-somthing-that-is-potentially-alive-in-my-breakfast Starfire food. When Starfire made food it also meant that on Tamaran they were celebrating a certain holiday that required Pudding of Perdition or Soup of Solubility or something else equally as ridiculous.

When the doors of their living room/kitchen/TV area slid open the scene was like any other Titans morning since they had returned from Tokyo. Beast Boy and Cyborg were already playing video games on their huge TV. Robin was sitting on the one of the bar stools talking to Star while exchanging occasional pecks on the lips with Starfire, who was flitting around the kitchen making the Titans their breakfast.

When Starfire caught sight of Raven she flew over the counter

"Raven! It is the Tamaranean Holiday of Blorth'vogka it is similar to Earth's Day of Valentine am I correct dear friend!" as she grabbed Raven's hands jubilantly "Today I make the Bread of Affection and later Robin and I will go the movies. Do you have any plans this auspicious day?!"

"Just me and a good book, that's all Star," Though Starfire looked a little bit disappointed at that she went back to her previous activity of cooking. Raven conjured her pot of tea and sat down quietly to drink her to tea. To her surprise despite that Robin looked pretty happy sitting and kissing Starfire every three seconds, he came and sat next to her.

Without a break in her regular routine she said "Worried about your date?"

When Robin looked at her in surprise she said "Empath," in way of explanation.

With a dawning look of understanding on his face Robin was about to open his mouth when

**CRASH! **The sound of a bowl crashing to the ground as if Starfire had dropped it but when everyone looked to the source of the sound,

Starfire was gone and nowhere to be found.


	3. Chapter 2

"STARFIRE!" shouted Robin and he immediately catapulted over the couch and sprinted over to where his girlfriend had been only a moment before.

"Come on Star this isn't funny," as he picked up the bowl full of who knows what "STARFIRE!"

Then Robin shifted from worried boyfriend to team leader in a heartbeat.

"Cyborg, you and I will take the T-car and R-Cycle to search the city, Beast Boy you go to the police station, check to see if any of our enemies have escaped, Raven you search the Tower."

As they split up and searched Raven couldn't help being drawn to her room but then an image of Starfire popped in her head and she shook it off quickly flying to another part of the Tower, hoping she would find a different result then before.

As Raven approached Star's room and peered inside there was movement under the covers of Starfire's bed.

For a moment Raven was elated Star hadn't mysteriously disappeared in any way she was just in her room.

Raven ripped off the bedcovers and was disappointed it was just Silkie gurgling and moving in his sleep.

After she was done searching the Tower she grabbed her communicator and called Beast Boy

"Find anything yet," she said into her communicator

"Nothing yet, and Raven about last night-"he said his voice devoid of his usual cheer.

"Already forgotten, Raven out," said Raven cutting off his attempt at discussing whatever had happened the night before. Now was not the time to discuss feelings they had to find Starfire.

They all returned to the Tower despondent and disappointed, neither of them had found Starfire and they had all looked desperately, for all intents and purposes; Starfire had disappeared into thin air.

Suddenly the communication systems blared to life and the face of Aqualad appeared on their screen.

"Guys we have a situation," said the Atlantean "Bumblebee is missing and we've searched everywhere."

"What do you mean she's missing?" asked Cyborg in a voice that showed little restraint.

"As in gone, she was running a training session the other day and all of a sudden POOF gone," repeated Aqualad. Suddenly Robin regained his vigor and stopped staring despondently at the ground.

"Aqualad, we're having a bit of a situation right now Star went missing this morning too, same M.O and everything," said Robin barely concealing the desperate worry in his voice.

"Robin I'm so sorry how about we work together on this case-"stated the fish boy

"No can do Aqualad you stay on Bumblebee we'll stay with Star, Robin out," and with that their leader terminated the connection.

Raven could almost cut the tension with a knife. Cyborg was staring at Robin with unmasked disbelief. Robin and was staring back begging him too argue. While her and Beast Boy were standing in the kitchen desperately hoping that this wouldn't turn into a fight.

And suddenly Cyborg broke the stare off retreating to his room to no doubt hack anything about Bumblebee that could be found. After that Robin went to the gym hopefully to blow off steam.

Leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone…again, this time however Beast Boy fled leaving Raven to return to her room and finally collapse in to her bed.

The next morning it seemed as though Robin and Cyborg had forgotten their almost fight until the letter arrived.

It appeared in the room with a small explosion of black smoke it read:

_Dear Titans,_

_It seems you've lost something very important to you. What was her name again, Moon water? Just kidding kiddies, I know exactly who you are missing. I wish I could say I didn't harm her, I wish I could say she was alright, but she isn't, little kiddies and right now she is wishing I killed her, instead of drawing this out but little children what's the gain without a little, oops, sorry I meant a lot of pain._

_However little kiddies I've decided to give you a sporting chance, not that I'm getting bored of my little pincushion, I've enclosed two envelopes, one is purple with a clue to your little alien friend and the other is yellow a clue to the whereabouts of your little friend, Ladybug I believe._

_But there's a catch little children, you can only open one. Touch one, the other disappears you see. Choose wisely Titans. I'll be watching._

_Yours Truly_

_Mackenna_

"Well is their really any choice, we have to pick Starfire," said Robin in the tone of a man possessed.

What about Bee, Robin!" burst out Cyborg angrily "We can't leave her with that psycho,"

'Bumblebee can take care of herself Cyborg," reproached Robin equally as enraged.

"And Star can't, that girl has saved our asses more times than I can count. Stop making this about your girlfriend just because you care about her more than ANYONE ON THIS TEAM!"

With that Cyborg grabbed the yellow envelope and walked out.

Raven had always known that there had been unresolved sexual tension in between Bumblebee and Cyborg but she hadn't known Cyborg would've gone as far as to call Robin selfish and then cause the only thing the could help them find Star to disappear.

After staring at the place where the purple envelope had been only a moment before, Robin sprinted towards the garage with Raven and Beast Boy right behind.

When they reached the basement they found it empty except for the T-Car, Cyborg was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly something yellow caught her eye it was a yellow piece of paper most certainly have come from the envelope, only one word was written on it and it wasn't a clue.

_Gotcha_

As Raven let the paper fall to the ground a killer headache came on, and almost in a trance-like state she floated to her room, ignoring the cries of Beast Boy and Robin behind her. The compulsion had come over her again, and this time it was too strong to resist.

She opened her book and began to read.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 1._

_Alone._

_Dead._

_Two words that pop into my head when I think of my life._

_My mom, my dad, my best friend, my boyfriend, all gone. One by one they left my life. Everybody I love was gone. I was alone._

_My name is Malerie, I am not human, and this is the story of my life._

_I was in second grade. I never enjoyed it. During lunchtime I would be sitting alone on a table in my class. But it wasn't the worst part. Whenever I would sit next to someone they would move away. _

_They would say stupid excuses such as, "I'm sick." _

_But you can only be sick so many times. _

_But I have to admit, they had fairly great reasons to stay as far away as possible. They would try to avoid me since bad things usually happen when I'm around. They've been through a lot of pain because of me._

_For example, one time, during recess, a classmate of mine was swinging on the swing. I leaned against the swing set and the entire swing set collapsed. Poor __Johnny broke his arm because of me._

_Also, another time, our class was finger painting, I was carrying a little bucket of paint and I tripped and the paint spilt all over my classmate's hair. Yeah, I don't think Nicole has ever forgiven me for that… _

_I hated school and my parents knew it._

_But it wasn't until that one day where everything collapsed underneath me._

_It was Valentine's Day._

_The teachers made us write a card for every person in the class. On the card, we had to say what we liked about the other classmate. The teacher wouldn't allow us to open them at school since she thought some kids would share what they got with each other. Causing some kids to be upset if one got better than the other._

_I got home all excited and curious over what people liked about me. Even if they hated me, they couldn't hate everything about me, right? I told my mom and my dad to hurry up since I wanted to show them what others thought about me. When they arrived, I opened up my first card. It was blank. Then, I looked at another one: it was blank as well. If I had a blank piece of paper now, it wouldn't have hurt. But back then, it stung. Like a gunshot wound. I quickly looked at another: blank. Everyone I looked at was blank._

_I tried not to cry and my dad noticed that I was hurt._

_He patted my back, "It's ok, kiddo. Would you like some ice cream? Yes? Let's get some ice cream." He walked over to the freezer and opened it up, "Well, we're out of ice-cream…"_

_He yelled, "Hey, Linda."_

_My mom answered, "Yes, Dan?"_

_He replied, "I'm going to take Malerie to get some ice cream."_

_She said, "Ok. Don't take too long."_

_He took his keys and his coat, "Come on, Malerie. Don't you want ice cream?"_

_He always knew how to cheer me up. I quickly put on my coat and ran to the door. He held my hand as we went into the car. _

_He put me in the back seat and he hopped in the front, "Ready?"_

_I nodded._

"_Ice cream, here we come."_

_After a 5 minutes drive to the nearest convenience store, we got some rocky road ice cream. My favourite. Luckily, the place was empty so we didn't have to wait to pay. Right when we were handing the money, everything went wrong._

_We were supposed to pay and leave, but it didn't happen like it was supposed to. _

_As we were handing the money, a drunken man with a gun walked in, "On the ground!"_

_Everyone turned to see who said that._

_He fired his gun in the air, "I said on the ground!" _

_Everyone panicked and did as told._

_My dad whispered in my ear, "Hide."_

_I crawled my way behind the candy section._

_He walked over to the cash register, "Give me your money!"_

_The cashier took a paper bag and started stuffing money in it._

_Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted my dad talking to the police on his phone. _

_Everything went so fast._

_Out of retaliation, the drunken man pointed his gun at my dad's chest and fired._


	5. Chapter 4

A week after Starfire and Cyborg had disappeared. Robin was manic, he hardly ate, he hardly slept he was acting exactly how he had acted when Slade was still at large.

One night, at about 3 in the morning Raven was still awake contemplating her book that kept on having pages mysteriously appear but was still full of ivory blanks. While pondering her interesting dilemma she heard cries coming from the living room almost as though someone was having a nightmare or something.

Knowing that Beast Boy slept like the dead, Raven quickly put away her well-worn blank book and slipped on her cloak.

When she arrived in the living room she wasn't quite surprised at what she saw. It was Robin he had fallen asleep in front of the monitor and when she checked the screen it was simply a picture of Starfire and him in Tokyo, their last day of vacation before they had returned to Jump City.

As Raven stared fondly at the photo Robin made another noise this time it was barely comprehendible but Robin said "Starfire" before continuing to sleep more restless before.

Knowing that he was having a night mare Raven reached out to nudge his shoulder gently, and with a few more prods he finally came too. When he came too it wasn't a pretty sight his eyes were bloodshot and twitchy, his face was pale and haggard and there was some stubble on his chin.

It was just a nightmare'" whispered Raven soothingly "it's okay just go to bed."

But Robin was in his manic mode and then he was like a dog with a bone, he wouldn't let go and then because of the stress and his argument with Cyborg had brought him to the edge and he just blew up.

"I can't go to bed Star is still missing and you and Beast Boy don't seem to care. You guys aren't doing anything USE YOUR TELEPATHY RAVEN!" he yelled "NO ONE SEEMS TO CARE!"

And with that he ran to his room, presumably to stare at more pictures or check resources for the thirty second time.

And with that that she rubbed her temples close her eyes and went to her room hoping in the morning Robin would regain his senses.

The next morning Raven woke up bright and early hoping to head Robin off before his early morning "kill all the punching dummies" workout routine.

However when she reached Robin he simply nodded at her and she could feel his anger in palatable waves so she steered clear.

When she reached the living she saw beast boy sitting quietly at the counter reading reports and sipping a cup of coffee when she went over to make her herbal tea he put aside the report and looked at her before asking in a voice that too serious to be Beast Boy

"So I heard Robin yelling at you last night?" he said conversationally but there was a fire of anger in his eyes that said it was not okay.

"It was nothing" she replied "Just Robin blowing off some steam, the love of his life has disappeared."

"It's not okay for to yell and take his problems out on you," he said heatedly "We all know your telepathy can't find Star or Cy if it could you would have already done that."

And then he grabbed his coffee and stormed off.  
Why oh why had she chosen to live with alpha males? She thought while rubbing her temples with closed eyes.

Raven had just returned from patrol to the Titans Tower filled with arguing voices.

"WHY WERE YOU YELLING AT HER?!"

"BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T FIND STAR!"

"YOU KNOW SHE CAN'T DO THAT ROBIN!"

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES FOR HER!"

"YOU STOP TREATING US LIKE WE DON'T CARE ABOUT STAR, SHE'S PRACTICALLY MY SISTER!"

"FINE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LOOK FOR HER I WILL!"

And just about as she was going to walk in Robin stormed out, running in the direction of the garage.

Entering the room she saw BB leaning against the counter breathing heavily. Deciding not to address the argument she patted him on the back and just said

"Give him time. He'll come back just like he always does." And so they waited.

And waited

And waited

They waited for hours until they realized Robin would never be out this long. Almost at the same time BB and Raven looked up and immediately checked the tracker according to the computer Robin was in an alley way just off Perdue Avenue.

When they arrived they all they found was a purple piece of paper and a disabled comlink the piece of paper that said Mackenna.

Slowly Beast Boy and Raven looked each other slowly realizing one thing.

They were the only ones left.

_**AN: K guys we've decided to update every Tuesday all right. THANKS!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 2_

_Four._

_Four represents the years my mom cried._

_Four represents the years since I smiled._

_Four represents the years since my dad took his last breath._

_Four represents death._

_I can still remember the day my dad died. I can still see the face of my dad's murderer. I can still hear the gun shot. I remember everything._

_Every night, I relive that horrible memory. The terror. The pain. The sadness. The devastation._

_My life has fallen into an endless pit of never ending sadness since he passed away. We couldn't pay for our old house because my dad used to work while my mom stayed at home. So, now we live in a rented apartment. It's very small. Not a lot of room. In fact, there's only one bedroom. So, I have to sleep on the couch._

_Everything has changed except for one thing._

_School._

_School has never been a happy memory but it was by far the worst when I was in grade 6. In grade 2, people tried to avoid me. But in grade 6, I'm being bullied. Physically and mentally. Everyday. School ends at 3:45 pm now. So by the time I get home it's around 4 pm._

_Lucky for me, it's a Sunday._

_I grabbed my sweater, since it was spring, and I opened our apartment door. I walked down the stairs and I left the building. We have a park right next to our apartment building. I sat on a bench and looked around._

_Every Sunday, I would go to the park and watch as happy families walk by, smiling and laughing. Creepy? Possibly. But seeing other children smiling and laughing with their parents made me happy. They're just so innocent. They don't know how quickly someone you love can leave your life. I miss my father. I miss him a lot. I wish that it could be me laughing with my mom and dad. But I know that won't happen. My father was gone. And he wasn't coming back. My eyes started to tear up and I started to cry._

_"Yeah. Me too." My mom was standing right behind me; she sat down on the bench, right next to me, "I miss your father as well."_

_I put my head on my mom's shoulder, "It's just not fair. We were only trying to get some ice cream."_

_My mom consoled me, "I know. Wrong place, wrong time." My mom's eyes landed on a patch of growing clovers. "Just a case of bad luck…" She walked off the bench and started to look over the clovers._

_I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, "Mom, what are you doing?"_

_She turned her head back to me, "Finding a four leaf clover."_

_I asked, "Why?"_

_My mom looked at me with hope in her eyes, "Don't you know? If you find a four leaf clover, you get a wish."_

_Seems ridiculous, right? But I was desperate to get my father back. I quickly joined my mother and started to look. I ripped some of the ground but I was always disappointed to discover that it was truly just a three leafs clover. My mom smiled as she picked one off the ground._

_"Found one." My mom closed her eyes; after a couple of seconds, she opened them and plucked each leaf one by one._

_I asked, "What did you wish for?"_

_She faced me, "I can't tell you. Or else it won't come true."_

_I begged, "Please!"_

_She shook her head and laughed, "I don't want to **jinx** it, sweetie!"_

_I sighed, "Fine."_

_She stood up while brushing the dirt off her knees, "C'mon. Let's go home."_

_I looked up at her as she offered her hand._

_I nodded and grabbed her hand, "Ok."_

_We walked home holding hands. And for the first time, in four years, I smiled. Little did I know, my smile wasn't going to last._


	7. Chapter 6

The only ones left, they were the only titans left in Jump City. With their team mates seemingly have completely disappeared in to thin air taken by a psychotic, sadistic mastermind, Beast Boy and Raven had no idea what to do. Everything that was supposed to be done had been done when Star and Cy had disappeared Beast Boy and Raven decided that needed help. They just needed to know from whom.

"Titans East?"

"Too worried 'bout Bee."

"Jericho?"

"Too silent, we need someone who can talk."

"Pantha?"

"Too aggressive," Raven, clearly annoyed, added, "We need someone who has patience, BB."

'How 'bout KF and Jinx? They have enough experience and Jinx knows how villains work and KF is studying psychology."

Raven was surprised, "That is actually a great idea, BB."

"No need sound to so surprised," said Beast Boy and was surprised when she chuckled, and pulled him towards the door.

"Come on, let's go find them."

And they found them. At the movies. Watching Dear John.

When Raven teleported into the theater amidst several crying couples, she didn't see Jinx and KF right away; but when she did materialized beside them and quickly materialized out with them in too.

As she materialized on to the street where Beast Boy was waiting, Jinx automatically started thanking her multiple times and then Kid Flash started complaining.

"But that was my favorite part! I can't believe you made me leave," when he saw the incredulous look she was giving him the whining tone of voice disappeared "I mean thank you Raven, I can't believe Jinx made me watch that."

When Jinx heard that, she stopped thanking Raven, she gave her boyfriend a death glare, and sent a small hex bolt at his feet causing him fall on his face in front of her.

Snickering at KF's lack of common sense BB said, "What were you watching?"

After he had picked himself from the ground, Kid Flash responded with a sigh, "Dear John and Raven made us leave, RIGHT AT MY- I mean- JINX'S FAVORITE PART!"

"Was it when John comes home from war and discovered that Savannah had married someone else while he was gone?" asked Beast Boy apparently quite excited by the prospect.

When Kid Flash confirmed that, they both got very excited and started to fangirl in a corner.

While they fangirled Jinx pulled Raven off to the side, "I know you didn't drop in on me and KF just to save me from that horrid movie."

"You're correct," said Raven "We're here because we need your help."

At those words Kid Flash and Beast Boy sobered up.

"Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Bumblebee are currently all missing and we have no leads to where they went," said Beast Boy in a heavy voice. "They were taken by a sadistic psychopath who calls herself Mackenna."

When the name Mackenna was mentioned, Jinx looked up and said in a hard voice, "Well good thing you came to us, I've heard of her."

_**(AUTHOR'S NOTE! We do not mean to offend you if you liked the movie Dear John, it's just we don't like chick flicks. Also, this fanfiction is written by HyperSammy22, who writes the Malerie chaps, and Bella163327, who writes the Teen Titans chaps. Make sure to check us out. Also, Bella163327 is very sorry she wasn't able to send out the chapter on time. She had a ballet performances all week long and she had no time to write it. Thanks!)**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 3

It was April 3rd. The day before my birthday! I was going to turn twelve on April 4th. My mom had promised me we would do something exciting and fun on my birthday after school. I was so excited! I couldn't even sleep. But after a while a drifted into the dream world…

"_On the ground!" _

_I turned to see who it was. A man. The man who shot my dad._

"_I SAID ON THE GROUND!" A gunshot could be heard._

"_Hide." My dad told me._

_I listened. I crawled and hid in the candy section. Behind the candy aisle, all I could see was my dad's feet._

"_Give me the money!"_

_My dad's talking could be heard over the phone._

_Suddenly, another gunshot could be heard. My dad's talking stopped. Moments later, my dad was on the ground, bleeding. _

_I quickly forgot about my hiding spot and ran to my dad, "Daddy! Daddy!"_

_The man held the gun up to my head._

_I started to shake my dad's arm, "Daddy! Answer me!" I started to cry, "Please! Please, answer me…" After a minute of sobbing, I finally accepted he was dead. I looked up at the man, "Bring my daddy back! You did this! Bring him back!"_

_The man- no, the monster, shook his head and ran out the door._

_I continued to sob._

"AAH!" I woke up in my bed covered in sweat. It was only a dream. I thought I had gotten over my dad's death, but I was wrong. I loved him, I miss him, and it was clear that when my dad died, a piece of my heart was ripped out. I started to cry, again. Eventually, I fell back asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my mom's voice, "Happy Birthday, my little clover! Though I guess I can't call you little anymore!"

I opened my eyes and saw my mom in my room holding a red velvet cupcake. My favourite! I smiled.

She handed me the cupcake, "I know it isn't much, but-"

I just hugged her. I know we didn't have much money; in fact, we barely had enough to pay rent for our , I didn't care. I know my mom loved me and she tried her best to make my morning special.

"It's perfect, mom."

She smiled, "Come on. Eat your cupcake and get ready. You have school."

I did as told.

I put my black hair in a pony tail, put on some jeans and a white graphic T that had a picture of a T-Rex trying to do a push up but failing because of his little hands. Underneath the picture, a litte caption said, "T-Rex no like push ups!" I ran out the door with my backpack and I ran into my school bus.

I walked to the back of the bus because it was usually the most empty seat in our school bus. The reason for that being was that they're was a broken window so it was always cold there, but I didn't mind. As I walked by, Nicole, the girl that I spilled paint on her hair in grade 2, tripped me. God I want to kill her. I fell down and scraped my elbows. Nicole and most of the other kids started laughing. I just ignored them, stood up, and walked to my seat.

When we got to school, I got off the bus and started to climb the school steps.

Johnny, the kid who I accidently squished with the swing set, laughed as I walked by, "Watch your step, Malerie!"

I rolled my eyes and continued.

I went to my locker and went to my first class, History. After the bell, my teacher, Miss Sherman, immediately stood up and welcomed the class.

"Good morning, class! Today is a special day! It's Malerie's birthday!" she started to clap but no one clapped with her. I knew my class hated me but not THAT much. No one understands me... After a while, she just stopped. After we took some notes, class ended. Thank god! I hate history.

We ran to go to our other class, Math. I hated that class as well. It was SO boring. Who cares about ratios with random coloured beads? It's not like I'm going to use that when I grow up!

Then we had recess. When I walked outside, I was instantly greeting by Johnny. He's an ass.

He cornered me at a wall and said, "Hey, Malerie. I heard it was your birthday. Well, I have a present for you! It's a knuckle sandwich!"

I rolled my eyes, "Ooh…Clever! Never heard that one before."

He swung at my head, I ducked and walked behind him. His hand punched the wall, he instantly screamed, "Why you -"

I interrupted him, "Gorgeous and sexy girl? Yeah, I know."

He yelled, "That's not what I was going to say!"

I shook my head, "Maybe not, but you sure thought of it!"

He just grunted, "That's it! You're going down!"

I just walked away, "Sure, I am…"

"You're so-"

I interrupted him again, "Funny? I know!"

He was getting really pissed, "THAT'S IT!" he started to sprint. I'm guessing he was going to tackle me. I just moved to the side and he fell on the ground.

"Better watch your step, Johnny."

What the people at my school don't understand is that I always get the last laugh. I've been through a lot. These freaks can't do anything to me.

BWAAH!

Recess has ended. After recess, was lunch.

During lunchtime, I would sit alone on a table. Not only that, whenever every other seat at the cafeteria was taken except for the ones next to me, people wouldn't sit next to me. Instead, they would decide to sit on the ground. I don't mind though. I like the privacy. I don't need them anyways.

The food was nasty as always. I stood up to throw whatever that thing they call food was on my tray away until I noticed that Johnny's nose was bleeding from when he failed to tackle me.

I couldn't resist, "Hey, Johnny! Can I still have that knuckle sandwich?"

He just grumbled.

I laughed and walked away, "Yeah, that's what I thought." Hopefully, for his own good, he's learned his lesson.

After lunch, we had more classes. English and Science. They were boring as well. School ended after Science! Finally, I can go home and have fun with my mom!

I quickly gathered my things and ran for the school bus. I got around home at 4:00pm.

I opened the door, "Mom! I'm home!" No reply, "Mom?" I walked into her bedroom, actually the only bedroom in our apartment. She wasn't there. I walked into the kitchen, "Mom?" Nothing. There was only one place to check. The bathroom. I walked over to it and found the door closed, "Mom? Are you ok?" I opened the door and gasped.

My mom was on the bathroom floor.

Dead.


	9. Chapter 8

KF was the first to react,

"What do you mean you've heard of her, when? Was it recently?"

"Calm down Wally, it was right after I left the Five, a few months before I found you," said Jinx comforting her obviously upset boyfriend. "I was in a…villain bar type thing, I was mulling over whether or not my decision not to join the Brotherhood of Evil was the best decision."

"Of course it was Charm, good is well good," said KF in a rather eloquent tone.

"Don't call me Charm I am in no way a lucky anything," said Jinx looking reproachfully at her boyfriend.

"You know you love me, and you are my lucky charm," said KF while wrapping his arm around Jinx.

"I am not a breakfast cereal," said Jinx while blushing.

"Alright, Alright just a bit off topic don't you think guys," said Raven

"Yeah just a tad don't you think," said Beast Boy, his tone said annoyed but his looking at Raven almost wistfully.

"Sorry, sorry," said Jinx though both Raven and BB noticed that she didn't move away from Wally's arm. "So I was at the bar nursing my scotch (Jinx and KF are 21 and 22 respectively) when she sat next to me, she had short blonde hair, an obvious wig, and the coldest green eyes I have ever seen including that self-satisfied French bitch."

She smirked at that "After a few minutes of awkward silence she spoke to me she told me she heard that I'd declined the offer from The Brotherhood of Evil, I nodded didn't really feel like talking about that to some random stranger."

"Understandable," said Raven "Neither would I."

"Then she told me something else, she'd declined too, that completely blew me away I had to ask why, no one else hadn't wanted to join them, everyone had thought they were actually going to take you guys out…No offense but they came pretty damn close," said Jinx in a somewhat apologetic tone.

"Yeah we know. Can we please we please continue," said BB.

"When I asked her why she lost the friendly attitude and snapped that it was none of my business, I decided not to argue. I threw my money on the bar and stated to walk out but she stopped me and said you didn't make the wrong decision Jinx. When I asked why she replied so you don't end up like me." Jinx shivered and leaned in to Wally's embrace

"It's okay Jinx it's okay," he whispered.

"Her eyes were so cold and so hard I knew in an instant that if I stayed a villain I would end up exactly like her, cold, alone seemingly soulless I decided I couldn't live with that so I went to find Wally," and then she kissed Wally.

He kissed her back rather enthusiastically, Raven and Beast Boy were not amused, and a sharp whistle pierced the air

"Hate to break this up but Jinx you didn't tell us how you knew her name was Mackenna," asked beast boy as the pair broke apart Jinx spoke.

"That was the weird part after I left the bar, a little purple piece of paper appeared in my pocket it said 'Take the advice' it was signed Mackenna." Then she went back to making out with KF.

Beast Boy and Raven moved away a bit to give them a bit of privacy.

"I told you going to them was a good idea," said Beast Boy

"I never argued," said Raven

'"Oh yeah right, well we have to work with them on the case anyway because Jinx is the only person who has seen Mackenna with her own two eyes that would ever associate with us." said Beast Boy in a matter of fact tone.

"I knew that BB, let's go tell them," said Raven as she started walking to the still making out Jinx and KF.

_**AN: I'm just going to reply to some reviews**_

_**Most reviewers we'd like say thank you for supporting us and everything and just THANK YOU SO MUCH**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the steeping advice I just couldn't remember the word so thanks**_

_**JJJenna: I love ballet too**_**.**


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 4_

"Mom!" I instantly ran towards my mom's emotionless body, "Mom! Wake up! MOM!" I started shaking her but it was useless. I spotted a piece of paper with my name on it in her hand. I put it in my pocket and I, quickly, ran for the apartment door. I ran into our apartment building's corridor and started to scream, "HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!"

One of the doors opened; a man in his early 20s walked out, "What's wrong, kiddo?"

I pointed in my apartment, "My mom! She's lying on the bathroom floor and she's not waking up!"

His eyes opened wide, "Call the police!" He then quickly ran inside.

I followed him in and looked for the phone. After a minute of searching, I found it in the kitchen. I dialled in the number and waited for someone to pick up.

A heard a woman's voice, "Hello, please state you name and your emergency."

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down, "My name is Malerie Night. I just found my mom motionless on the floor. Please hurry!"

She replied, "We're sending an ambulance right away. We won't be long."

I hung up and ran to the bathroom where I saw the man with his ear against my mom's chest. Probably trying to see if she has a heart beat. He then put his hand on top of my mom's face.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at me, "I'm trying to see if she has an airflow."

I asked, "Well, does she?"

His face seemed to darken, "Sorry, kiddo, but I-"

I heard a siren, "There here!" I ran out into the hall.

I saw two men holding a stretcher, "Where is she?"

I pointed to my apartment, "In the bathroom."

The nodded and ran in.

The hall started to fill with other inhabitants, all of them asking questions about the noise and about the ambulance.

Moments later the paramedics ran out with my mom on the stretcher. I followed them all the way down to the ambulance. They put her in the back and hopped in. I did the same. As we drove away, the paramedics attempted to revive her. I watched and worried. I knew there was nothing they could do for her; death already had her in its grasp.

"She's breathing!" A man with brown hair yelled.

A girl with red hair nodded, "Now, we just have to make sure it stays that way."

When we finally arrived, they quickly rushed my mom into the emergency room. I followed them into a corridor with many doors. They ran into a room and told me to wait there. I simply nodded. Afterwards, they closed the door. After a minute of pacing around, I got tired and sat down on the floor against a while in the hallway.

I sat there looking at the ceiling trying to keep me entertained, but then I remembered the piece of paper that was in her hand. I took it out of my pocket and had more trouble than I should've had attempting to open in it. It was a note. I began to read it:

_Dear Malerie,_

_I'm sorry I left you. I didn't want to do this, but I couldn't handle it anymore. Though I seemed happy when I was next to you, but every night I would cry until I had no more tears to cry. I know you haven't been treated the best at school, but don't let the other kids mess with you. You can do wonders, Malerie; don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I love you and don't you ever forget that, my four-leaf clover._

_Love,_

_Linda Night._

I began to cry. If she loved me so much, why would she abandon me? I know for a fact that if I had a child, I would never abandon it. No matter what.

Moments later, a doctor came out of the door, "Hello, are you Malerie Night?"

I wiped the tears off with tip of my sleeve, "Yeah."

He frowned, "I'm sorry but your mom didn't make it."

I held back the tears and nodded, "Thank you for trying."

He just stood there awkwardly not knowing how to respond. Clearly, he's never had to tell anyone that a loved one has passed away. Especially, if the person he had to tell that to was a child. He just nodded and awkwardly walked away.

I curled up in a ball and, once again, cried. I was alone. My family is gone. My mom and my dad. I wonder what will happen to me now… No one will want to take care of me. Happy Birthday? Yeah right…

A few minutes later, the same man that helped me when I yelled for help in the hall of my apartment building came running into the corridor.

"Malerie?"

I looked up, "You? Why are you here?"

He replied, "I followed the ambulance right after it left. I came to make sure you're ok."

I shook my head, "Well, I'm not."

He nodded, "Yeah, I heard…"

I just tilted my head upwards, "I just can't believe she would try to kill herself… I thought she loved me."

He frowned, "She did. Every once in a while she would tell me how amazing you were and how she felt horrible for not being able to provide for you."

I snapped back, "So, instead, she decides to abandon me? Of course, that'll solve the problem. Kill yourself and your kid will be perfectly fine!"

He didn't reply.

After a couple minutes of silence, I spoke again, "Thank you."

He turned his head to me, "What?"

"Thank you."

He asked, "For what?"

"Thank you for telling me the truth."

He seemed confused.

I explained, "In my apartment, I asked you if she would be alright and you told me the truth. I would have preferred you telling the truth instead of lying and providing false hope."

A small smile appeared on his face.

I continued, "And thank you for coming all the way here just to check up on me. No one would have ever done that for me."

"I don't see why not. You seem like a great kid."

I smiled, "You never told me your name."

"Grant Marro."

I nodded, "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual."

Right afterwards, a man in a black suit walked up to us. He turned his head to Grant, "Would you mind giving us some privacy?"

Grant nodded, "Sure. Hey, Malerie, I'll be right down the hall, call me when you're done." Grant stood up and walked away.

The man asked, "Hello, Malerie. My name is Eric Gruner and I'm a social worker."

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to tell you that you're going to an orphanage."


	11. Chapter 10

When Raven and Beast Boy and returned to Jinx and KF the two had finally stopped making out, though the two were quite dishevelled Jinx's hair has out of her ponytail and messed up. KF had light purple lipstick all over his face with his red hair he resembled a clown.

They both wore huge grins.

"You guys are going to have to stay with us at the Tower now," said Raven

"We need you to help us find the others," continued Beast Boy.

As Beast Boy and Raven made their way back to the T-Ship KF and Jinx hung back and had a conversation of their own.

"I didn't know they trusted me enough to ask me to help," said Jinx looking at KF questioningly.

"Last time I checked, Miss Jinx, you didn't care whether or not they did. So what did you really want to ask me?" replied KF slyly.

"Oh its nothing really just…did you notice how Beast Boy finished Raven's sentence and how he was all protective of her? I think he loves her, Wally," said Jinx.

"I've known the Titans for years Charm, Raven and Beast Boy are close; they tell each other things. Things that Raven would never tell Star, and that Beast Boy would never tell Cyborg, but that's all Charm they are most definitely not in love," said KF assuredly. "When did you become such a matchmaker anyways?"

"When I met you, everyone should be as happy as we are," said Jinx while blushing, and do not call me Charm, I'm still not a breakfast cereal."

"They say I'm the romantic one," said KF before leaning down to kiss her.

When they arrived at Titans Tower Jinx and KF were given the guest rooms with an adjoining bathroom next to the living room. While they were settling into their room Beast Boy and Raven were studying the clues they had to Mackenna. The note she had sent to taunt them, the yellow envelope that had lured Cyborg away from them.

"We are never going to find them if we cant figure out how she transported them out of the Tower," said Beast Boy slumping onto the couch exasperatedly.

"Well it was definitely magic," said Raven slumping against him "If it was technology Cyborg would have picked it up."

Reading the unspoken message in her words Beast Boy got a new glint in his eye

"Raven this is not your fault, we'll find the magic and get Mackenna," said Beast Boy holding her by both shoulders and look straight into her sapphire eyes with his bright green eyes.

"I'm supposed to be the 'magic' girl, Beast Boy, and I couldn't stop it I should have been able to sense it or-or-or something!" and with that Raven lost her carefully kept control that had kept her strong for the two weeks her family had started to disappear and started to cry and sob.

Beast Boy was shocked; he had never seen Raven cry, not even on the day that was the end of the world. He wanted to rage with her or cry too. Except he could not when Raven was loosing control so he did the only thing that made sense. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shirt.

She cried for a long time but Beast Boy was not going to abandon her so he held her for the three hours that she sobbed until they quieted in to sniffles and finally silenced. When they stopped all together Beast Boy expected her to shut down and flee the room like she did when it became too real. But instead she surprised him. She didn't let go she just kept on holding him, almost cuddling into his chest and then she fell asleep.

As Beast Boy looked at her pale face finally peaceful in sleep, he realized he was stroking her hair. He couldn't help it. He loved her; he always had under all the bickering, teasing and bad jokes, he had always loved her.

But he could never tell her because Raven didn't feel the same way. They could never be like Starfire and Robin. That didn't bother him he would love her any way, and that was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 5_

A woman was giving me a tour of the orphanage. I was impressed by it's conditions. It was an old building, yet it seemed so brand new. Considering the amount of kids living in one building, it amazed me how it's still standing.

"Finally, this is where you'll be sleeping," she gestured to a room filled with sleeping bags all over the floor. "Put your stuff down and make yourself at home. Make sure to be down at the cafeteria in 30 minutes for food, got it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I got it."

She smiled, "Good. You should go introduce yourself to the others. We don't really know how long you may stay here so you should probably make friends." With those final words, she left the room.

I put my backpack on the ground and then sat next to it. I stared at the ceiling. I guess this is it. I have nothing. I have no one. I am alone.

Moments later, a girl sat down next to me. She had dirty blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. She had dark blue eyes, which reminded me of the ocean, "Hey, you must be new here. I know this because I've never seen your face before."

"Do you mind if you leave me alone?"

She joked, "Someone's a little grumpy." I simply gave her a look and she ran away, "Fine."

Five minutes after she left, I left the room as well. Knowing that I was going to have troubles finding it, I left earlier. As predicted, I got lost. The orphanage was like an enormous maze. So, after 10 minutes of randomly wondering around, I finally found it. Right on time too! It was just like school, except there weren't any tables to sit on. Just plates and a kitchen. I walked in line, but, unknowingly, I budged some one else's spot. Of course, that person was a complete ass who couldn't just have told me.

"Hey! Are you budging me?" I turned around and saw a freaking mammoth! It was actually a REALLY ugly and muscly kid. I guess what he lacked in looks he made up for muscles.

I stayed expressionless, "Oh sorry. I didn't see you there."

He chuckled, "Haha, yeah right! You're just an idiot and a liar!"

He was starting to get on my nerves.

He added, "Plus, I'm fairly hard to miss! I'm so-"

"Ugly?" I couldn't resist.

"Excuse me? I was going to say hot but-"

I replied, "You were going to call yourself hot? And you claim I'm the liar." Some kids around us began chuckling.

He raised his voice, "That's it!" He swung a punch at me but I ducked. As I ducked, I tried punching him in the gut. He just stared at me. He lifted up the bottom of his shirt just enough to reveal a six-pack. Damn it.

He laughed, "I've got abs of steel. Literally. You're measly little punches aren't going to do anything!" He slapped me on my face so hard that I actually fell on the ground, "Pathetic." He was about to kick me in the stomach while I was on the ground but a familiar face popped up. The girl with the blonde hair I had met earlier.

She simply pulled on his hair and he begged that she let his hair go, "Ow, ow, ow! Carla! Leave me alone!"

She smiled, "Not until you leave the new kid alone, Cole!"

He broke, "Ok! Ok! Just let go of my hair!"

Seeing a kid so tough this vulnerable was entertaining to watch. I couldn't help but have a little smile on my face.

She finally let go and he ran off like a little baby.

I stood up in awe, "What the…"

She giggled, "His name is Cole. His father was in the army, which explains why he's so tough. But his weakness is his hair. He should probably shave that off someday…"

I laughed, "Thanks for helping me out. And I'm sorry for earlier."

She held out her hand, "No problem. You've been through a lot and you're probably still coping with it. Anyways, my name is Carla."

I shook her hand, "My name is Malerie. Malerie Night."

She smiled, "Wanna go get some food?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm starving."

It felt amazing. Having a friend was greater than I expected. All those years, I insisted that I didn't need anyone, that I would be perfectly fine being alone. Now I know. I was never alone to begin with. I just needed to know where to look. Carla would soon become the best friend I've always wanted

_**(Sorry this took so long but we had exam week and I had troubles finding time to finish it.)**_


	13. Chapter 12

When Raven woke up the next morning she felt at peace for the first time in two weeks, for the first time since her friends had started disappearing and the she realized she wasn't in her room it was too bright here.

Slowly Raven opened her eyes, and she found herself lying on the couch in the living room.

In someone's arms.

In Beast Boy's arms.

For a second it didn't register in her brain, and then it clicked. She was lying in Beast Boy's. This couldn't be happening, this shouldn't have happened she and Beast Boy were just friends nothing to it she remembered her crying last night and needing someone who understood but why had she stayed?

She should have gone back to her room after her break down but she hadn't she had fallen asleep on Beast Boy's lap for crying out loud what was wrong with her. It was Beast Boy, annoying, immature, goofy, sweet, and funny Beast Boy.

Then Raven realized what she had just thought but before she could go over it in her head, she heard voices in the hall way KF and Jinx were coming. They couldn't see her like this, with him so instead of them finding her here she simply melted into the couch and teleported into her room.

When Beast Boy woke up, Raven was gone not that he had expected anything else from her any way else the situation was too emotional for her again. He was just about to go back to his slumber when he heard Jinx yell out

"I found it!" that roused him completely from his groggy state and he went over to her.

"What did you find?" he asked her, she had been looking over the security tapes of the days when Starfire and Cyborg had disappeared.

"I found the spell Mackenna used to transport them away from the Tower," said Jinx excitedly "It's a spell called "The Seeker's Eye" essentially you picture the person or thing you want and while saying the incantation 'Veniatad Me' and using specific herbs and you make them disappear and reappear wherever you want them to. You would have to be extremely powerful to perform this spell even more than Raven, sure as hell more than me."

"Okay, okay so this is good…I think. How does this help us?" said Beast Boy slowly.

"This helps us, Beast Boy because I know how to track the spell," said Jinx gesturing to the holographic map of Jump City.

At his questioning glance she continued "All you need is the book to track it and the library is right here in Jump City."

"What's it called," said Beast Boy

"The Whispering Pines Library," said Jinx gesturing to a place on the map.

"Well then let's go!" said Beast Boy.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Dear readers I'm so so so so so so so so sorry I'm late with this chapter I was so busy this week and I was in a musical with a rush week but these are not excuses I'd really like to say I'm not a horrible person, but I'm really horrible and I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. If you can ever forgive me readers I will be however in your debt.


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter 6_

"Carla!" I walked over to a little corner of the cafeteria with my plate of chicken fingers. We would always sit in the corner of the cafeteria; it was our spot.

She waved, "Hey!"

It's been nearly four years since I met her. We've become great friends. I've made a few friends here but they've all left. Friends come and go but she hasn't left, which I take as a good sign. But with friends, come enemies. I've made more of those than I can count… Can't blame them though. My bad luck still follows me. Yes, I believe in luck. Don't believe me? Well, here's an example.

Just last year, our orphanage finally installed a basketball hoop against a wall. We are all excited to play so, that's what we did. On my very first time, everything went wrong. Gregory, a scrawny blond kid, passed me the ball and ran under the basket. No one was open so I decided to shoot. I threw the ball at the basket and the ball hit the backboard. Just my luck, the basketball somehow managed to fall and hit Gregory in the head. The hoop broke and Gregory had to get twelve stitches. Everyone got so angry with me for breaking the hoop. No one really cared about Gregory's stitches…

Carla continued to talk, "How's it going?"

I smiled, "Great! I had the weirdest dream!" I looked down and noticed I didn't have a fork, "I'll tell you about it in a minute. Just let me get a fork." She nodded and I stood up.

I began to walk over to the table with all the cutlery. I never made it though because I, being the lucky girl I am, tripped and ran into Franz. Franz dropped his plate and his food fell all over the ground. Not to be harsh, but Franz is this obese Swedish guy. I would say he was kind, but I would be lying. He was spoiled as a child and he will get very angry if he doesn't get what he wants. He will get even angrier if something were to happen to his food…

I cursed, "Shit…"'

Franz yelled, "What the fuck are you doing! Look at what you've done! You've made me spill my food!"

Everyone turned their attention to us.

I apologized, "Sorry, Franz! It was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

Franz jiggled over towards me, "You're going to pay, bitch!"

"What are you going to do, Franz?" Everyone turned back to where the sound was coming from. They all saw Carla standing there with a big grin on her face. She continued, "Sit on her?"

I giggled.

Franz's face turned as red as a tomato, "Little blond girl is mean!"

I mocked him, "Carla, run! He's going to eat us!" Everyone laughed at him.

Even though he was being an ass towards me and I had complete rights to insult him back, I felt bad for what I had said.

I picked up my plate with my chicken fingers and handed it to Franz, "Here, I'm sorry for dropping your food. You can have mine."

He smiled, "Thank you, Malerie!" He wobbled away and every turned to mind their own business.

Carla looked at me smiling and shaking her head, "He could've lost the weight."

I just shook my head, "Nah, it's ok."

Carla insisted, "He completely deserved to be punished."

I looked at her, "That's the thing, we have no right to punish him. What we were doing was bullying. Bullying isn't right. It hurts… A lot. I would know. I've been bullied my entire life."

Carla hesitated. She could see that I felt bad, "So, how about that dream?"

I grinned, "Ok, so I had this dream that I was dating this REALLY hot guy. He had messy brown hair, this ear piercing at the top of his ear, and really muscly arms! What's even funnier is the fact that I even dreamt him a name. His name started with an A… It was… Umm… Aiden! His name was Aiden."

Carla laughed, "Desperate much!"

I laughed along with her, "I know, right? I dreamt up a boyfriend! With a name and everything!"

Carla mocked me a little, "So, what are you going to name your guys' child?"

I went along with her jokes, "It's a girl, and her name is going to be Mackenna."

She asked a little curiously, "Why Mackenna?"

I paused, "I don't know. I've just always loved that name." I sounded out the name, "Mackenna…"


	15. Chapter 14

When they arrived at the library Raven suddenly felt a sense of peace .all the tension she had been carrying around seemed to melt away. She loved books, their gently bound covers and scent always had been there for her.

The library was silent when they had arrived only a few people in at the moment which was normal for this particular library, until Raven recognized one of them.

It was the old man from her book shop! He sat in the next to the "Obscure titles" section exactly where the book that had cast the spell was located. Jinx, Beast Boy and KF were already over there not ones to dawdle and breathe in the library, but Raven took her time making a small detour to talk to the old man.

When he saw her his wrinkled face crinkled into a smile.

"Hello my dear," he said when she was close enough "I was wondering when I was going to see you here."

"Why?" asked Raven "How would you have known we would come looking the book."

"Well you bought my special book on your last visit," he said with bitter sweet smile "Nothing good has ever come of that book."

Suddenly before Raven could ask him what he had meant by that, one of the other patrons of the library yelled "Fire!" and sure enough there were large red and orange flames coming from the direction her team had gone in.

When she surveyed the room it seemed all the civilians had gotten out except for the old man, he was trying to save the books.

Quickly she grabbed him and teleported out outside, then left him outside calling 911, as she went back for her team.

As she ran throughout the burning library screaming her friend's names, she wouldn't lose them too.

When she had covered the entire library, she realized they had already left but before she could teleport out a giant beam of wood fell on her and knocked her out.

And there Raven lay in the middle off a burning library.

Meanwhile outside of the library Beast Boy, Jinx and KF were watching it go up in flames, when they had found the book they were looking for. It was an old tome with bound with green leather and it had yellowed pages.

Then they made a stupid mistake. They should have realized it shouldn't have been this easy, when they had taken the book off the shelf eagerly the entire section including the book had burst into flames. Obviously Mackenna didn't want anyone tracking the spell. Jinx had dropped the burning book, but thinking quickly and moving just as KF ripped out a page knowing it was their only hope of finding the other.

'How are we going to get out of here!" yelled Beast Boy "The entrance has been sealed by the fire, She obviously doesn't want us to get out."

"Like this," said Jinx as she fired a hex bolt at the brick wall behind them. It collapsed revealing the outside. Quickly they stumbled outside, coughing as they went.

As soon as they had been checked over by the paramedics (well BB and KF had, Jinx had refused), Beast Boy Began searching for Raven, she had been in the front of the library of course she had gotten out. She had to be there was a gas mane in that library it could blow up at any moment.

Except Beast Boy couldn't find her familiar, dark silhouette anywhere, with a shaking hand, he grabbed his communicator to call her. He listened to it ring…no answer and his blood ran cold. Quickly he turned on the emergency tracker that KF had installed for him.

On it was her personalized blue raven sign…inside the library.

He ran back to KF and Jinx "WE HAVE TO GO BACK IN!" he yelled at them almost manically. When they stared at him cluelessly, he continued "Raven's in there!"

He didn't bother wait for them he just sprinted towards the burning building, he was almost there he could save her.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, when he turned around it was KF holding him back, "Why are you doing this!" yelled Beast Boy "She's in there, she needs my help,"

"If you go in there Beast BOY, you'll die and there's no way you can help her or your friends you're dead," said KF while struggling to hold him back.

"Don't throw your life away!" said Jinx

"She is my life," said Beast Boy and then he finally broke free from KF, but before he could take a step closer the library exploded and along with it went Beast Boy's heart.

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**I'm an idiot, its official first I was late with a chapter again, and then the one I posted was pitifully short that my co-writer Sammy yelled at me quite a lot and I deserved it so very much, feel free to yell at me in reviews and everything I deserve so this the reposted chapter that is longer and hopefully will let you guys forgive **_

_**JJJenna I hope you can forgive me personally thanks for that review. **_

_**I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry! Please forgive me,**_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Bella. **_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 7

"So, are you excited?" Carla ran up to me smiling.

I gave her a confused look, "What?"

She laughed, "You know, for your birthday."

"Oh right! Completely forgot about that…"

She mocked, "How do you forget your birthday?"

I raised my shoulders, "I don't know." I giggled. The truth was that my mother committed suicide on that day… It's not that I forgot my birthday; I just don't want a birthday. Every birthday only reminds me that my mother hated me so much, she decided to cause me pain by abandoning me.

She giggled as well, "Well, I know I'm excited! I even saved up and got you a little something!"

I smiled. I truly appreciated everything she's ever done for me. I didn't want a single thing from her, "You didn't need to do that."

"I don't care. I want to get you something."

I nodded, "Considering how stubborn you are, I shouldn't even bother trying to change your mind."

"It's not called being stubborn. It's called determination."

I tapped her lightly on the back, "Whatever you want to call it, you're still the best."

"I know."

I laughed, "Anyways, let's go get dinner."

She nodded.

We left for the cafeteria. Everything looked nasty as always. After spending four years in the orphanage you would think I would get used to the food they served. Nope. Not yet. Every time I take a bite I feel a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

After dinner, Carla and I talked a bit. As we were talking, I noticed something off.

"So, how old will you be?" She asked.

"Sixteen."

"…"

"Uhh… Carla?"

She snapped back to reality, "Oh sorry… So, how old did you say you were?"

I paused, "Sixteen… Carla, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fi-" Then, Carla collapsed.

My eyes widened and I screamed, "Carla? Carla! Somebody help me! Help me!"

Moments later, two kids came along to see what was up.

"Get an adult, fast!" I yelled at them.

They hesitated but eventually they ran.

A minute later, a lady came by. She asked me what had happened and when I told her, she instantly called the emergency line.

The ambulance came shortly afterwards and dragged her away. I hopped in the back of the ambulance and stayed next to her motionless body. We arrived at the hospital and they rushed her into the emergency room. I waited in the waiting area along with the same woman who dialed 911.

Though after 15 minutes of waiting, the doctor came, it really felt like over an hour.

"Hello," a woman in a white coat said, "I'm Jennifer."

"How is she?" the woman from the orphanage asked.

Jennifer hesitated, "Carla has a severe case of leukemia…"

"Can you treat it?"

The doctor shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. If we had known she had leukemia earlier, she could've had a chance but it's too late now."

I began to cry. This was it. I was going to lose my best friend. My only friend.I'm on the verge of losing everything I ever cared about.

She turned to me, "Do you want to see her?"

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, "Yes, please."

She led me into a room, "Take as much time as you need." She then closed the door behind me.

I sat next to her bed. I wasn't sure if she could here me cause she was unconscious but I talked to her anyways, "I still remember the first day we met, you know? It was the first day I got the orphanage. I was sitting on the ground with my things sitting next to me and you came up to me talking about how you've never seen me before. I remember that I was in an angry mood and I yelled at you to leave me alone. Most people would've thought that I was a complete bitch, but not you. Instead, you came to help me when I couldn't help myself." I began to cry. "You would support me. I can't imagine how life would be when you're gone."

"Gone? I'm not going anywhere."

I looked up and saw Carla smiling. She wasn't looking very good.

I smiled and hugged her.

"Can you give me my clothing?" Carla pointed to a shelf with a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt.

I nodded and handed them to her.

She took her jeans and pulled two necklaces out of her pocket, "Happy birthday." She smiled as she gave me one of the two necklaces.

I took it and looked at it. It had the letters BFF on it.

She continued, "I got us two necklaces that say Best Friends Forever because that's what we are, right?" She coughed.

I smiled. My face was still red and puffy from the crying, "Hell yeah we are."

"Thank you, Malerie."

"For what?"

"For being my friend. I, like you, never thought I would make any friends. I pretend to be tough but the truth is I felt horrible. That was until you came along. Sure, you were a bitch to me at the start." We both laughed. "As the days went on we slowly became close friends. I had someone to talk with, someone to argue with, and someone to laugh with… Thank you, Malerie. I'm glad… I got to meet you. You truly are my best friend." Carla closed her eyes with a smile on her face. She didn't move… She didn't breath… The machine that calculated the heart rate began to beep like crazy. Doctors rushed through the door and asked me to leave the room.

I have lost everything.


	17. Chapter 16

There was debris everywhere, ashes from the burnt pages and bricks and mortar littered the area. All the civilians who had been watching the blaze looked shaken and had started to move away from the perimeter that the firemen had set.

She's gone thought Beast Boy Raven's gone and I never told her, he thought while staring listlessly at the remains of the library…

Meanwhile KF was searching the remains of the library, he liked Raven, and despite her initial judgment of him being a bit too cheery for her they had bonded. One day he had been at the tower needing to tell Robin, when he had found her watching Criminal Minds, a show he adored, the rest so to speak had been history.

This was the reason KF was searching through the debris like a mad man, but he was about to give up, as he had been everywhere, until he saw the familiar tint of dark blue under a bookshelf. Quickly (and for him that was pretty damn fast) he ran to the book shelf but he wasn't strong enough to lift it.

"Jinx, Beast Boy!" he called desperately as he tried to lift the bookshelf off of her "I found Raven."

When Beast Boy heard those words, new life seemed to flow into him and he bounded off to where KF was standing next to bookshelf, and to his horror a pool of blood was seeping out from underneath. With desperation Beast Boy turned into a green gorilla and delicately lifted the bookshelf from her, not wanting to risk her anymore injury.

Raven looked terrible; she had wound on the side of her head that was bleeding profusely as soon as Beast Boy had returned to human form he ripped off part of her already tattered cloak and wrapped it around her head to staunch the bleeding. The rest of her injuries seemed to be fairly minor bruises and burns. Yet she stilled seemed deathly pale. Then the paramedics came and ushered them away, put Raven into the stretcher on to the ambulance and raced to the hospital.

Beast Boy hated hospitals. They were too clean; the smell of disinfectant had always made Beast Boy sick and the lack of color depressed him. He would endure all this for Raven though. When the library had exploded his entire being had almost dies he could fathom a world without Raven. Without her dry sense of humor and constant gloominess (slightly odd things to miss).

The Beast Boy, KF and Jinx were waiting in the well… waiting room of the hospital the surgeons had taken Raven into surgery, she had lost a lot of blood.

"I can't believe it!" said Beast Boy his voice now angry "We go in to the damn library to track down that book, bit instead it's turned to ashes and Raven is in surgery!" Then Beast Boy punched the wall, hard enough to cause a slight dent, but not enough to damage his hand.

"Actually," said Jinx tentatively surprised by Beast Boy's outburst "We got exactly what we needed."

"What does that mean, Jinx?" looking at her wild-eyed said Beas Boy "The book was burnt to a crisp."

"Not the entire thing," she said "Wally ripped out a page, that's enough for me to regenerate it."

"I could kiss you," said BB joyfully.

"You better not," said KF from his corner "She's my Charm."

Wrinkling her nose from the nickname but not correcting him Jinx said "One problem, I need Raven's help when she wakes up."

"That might be a problem," said a man in scrubs that had snuck in unnoticed "your friend's in a coma."

Raven was floating in space, she knew that she was having an out of body experience; she recognized the scenery from her own mind. (AN: Think Nevermore) She was in a maze suddenly desperately trying to find the way out. Whenever she turned a corner she saw pedestal with a book on it. All the pages were blank until something began to flow from them. They were four leaf clovers, surrounding her until she was practically drowning in them. They had almost covered her head; the last bit of light she saw was a giant number four.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 8

It's been four years since Carla has died. Let me tell you, they haven't gotten any better.

After she died, nobody really cared. To them she was just another person. Another face among a crowd… That made me angry because if they knew the impact she made in my life, they would be sadder. Maybe even a bit regretful. To this day I still wear the BFF necklace she gave me the day that she died…

Sadly, life at the orphanage got worse than it was before. Since I had no Carla to stand up and help me fight my battles, I would be bullied. Usually with words, but occasionally a few punches and kicks. Even though the hits hurt, the words hurt me more. People always say, "sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me." That's a lie. Bruises and scratches heal but words stay with you forever.

Bitch, whore, slut, pathetic, horrible, stupid, retarded are all examples of what the called me. The worst, though, was useless.

Every once in a while, I would consider ending my life. Take away the pain, but I always stopped myself when I remembered that's what my mother did. I will not follow her footsteps. I ended up needing to see a psychologist but they didn't really help.

Anyways, after I left the orphanage at the age of eighteen (two years ago) I couldn't afford to go to university. I couldn't pay the money. It was too expensive. So, I had to begin working as a bar tender in a bar called _The Four Corners Bar _to save up for an education.

The job was horrific. I would be forced to wear slutty outfits so that men would keep coming back for some more drinks. I hated constantly being hit on by drunken men. It made me feel like a sex toy…

It was a Friday and I was working the night shift.

I walked up to a man with dark brown, messy hair. He was looking at his phone probably texting or something, "Hello, may I get you something?"

He looked up and smiled, "A beer from the tap." His face seemed familiar for some reason…

I nodded, "Sure. Is that all?"

He shook his head, "No, I would like to have your phone number."

I laughed even though I felt like punching him, "Haha, sorry. My mom told me not to give my cellphone to strangers."

He held out his hand, "Well then, I'm Aiden and you are?" That name felt familiar as well. Why do I feel like a know him?

I handed him his beer, "The girl who works here."

I turned around and walked away.

He yelled, "I'll call you Lucky, then!"

I turned around again, "What?"

He pointed to a tattoo on my shoulder blade. Did I forget to mention I got a tattoo?

"You have a tattoo of a four leaf clover on your back."

I smiled and walked away. I had to admit, he was hot but he seemed like a douche. So, I'll try my best to avoid him.

He sat there and waited for me to come back. He was starting to creep me out. I would try my best to avoid him but sadly, I had no choice…

"Can I get you anything else?" I went up to him and took his empty beer glass.

"Yes, get me another beer."

I tried my best to get him to leave, "You know that a beer is very fattening? You wouldn't want to ruin you hot body with too many." I thought, "Oh shit! Did I just call him hot? Maybe he didn't notice."

Sadly, he did, "I'll take my chances… Wait a second you just called me hot."

I blushed, "What? I did not."

He nodded, "Yes, you did!"

I handed him his beer and tried to walk away as fast as possible, "Well, that's the end of my shift."

I began to walk away until…

"Wait!" he yelled. "You never told me what your name was."

"Malerie."

"Well, Malerie, I hope we can do this another time." He grinned cockily.

I shook my head, "Don't count on it, bud."


	19. Chapter 18

"A coma?" asked Beast Boy bewildered, Raven couldn't be in a coma right now he needed her "How is she in a coma? She wasn't hurt that bad was she?"

"Well no," said the man in scrubs "I'm Dr. Williams by the way she's in what we call a psychological coma."

"What exactly is a 'psychological coma?" asked Jinx, worried about her friend.

This time however KF answered "A psychological coma is when the problem is in your brain, while a physiological coma is when something on the outside is causing the problem like an injury."

"It was caused because she had a crappy week rather than a building falling on her head," clarified Beast Boy. When KidFlash nodded his ascent Beast Boy sank into his uncomfortable hospital chair, this couldn't be happening he thought. He couldn't lose Raven too, not after Cyborg, Star and Robin disappearing into thin air. He wouldn't lose control though he would find them.

"Can I go see her?" he asked Dr. Williams.

"Of course," replied the doctor "She's in room 416."

When the three heroes reached Raven's room there were reporters everywhere, apparently her hospitalization hadn't gone unnoticed though reporters didn't seem to realize why.

"Where are the other Titans?"

"Why were you at the library today?"

"Is Raven here to detox?"

"Why are you associating with a known villain?"

"Is she pregnant with Robin's child?!"

The questions flew over the Beast Boy's head as he repeated no comment over and over though the one about her being pregnant made him stare at that specific reporter incredulously until they had finally reached the room door and barricaded themselves within.

There Raven was lying in her bed looking like she was sleeping rather than in a coma. She was only connected to about two wires one to monitor her heart and an IV tube. The medical team had her in rather spacious room with several comfy chairs one of which BB had dragged to the bed and was sitting in while holding Raven's hand.

Suddenly the door opened and Dr. Williams rushed in breathing heavily. As soon as he finally got the closed behind the vultures, he said "If you want we can move Raven to amore private facility she really only needs one doctor."

"We can move her to the Tower," said Jinx "After all it's on an island no way the vultures can get to us there."

"They never have before," Beast Boy looking up for the first time since he had taken a seat next to the bed.

"Now that that's settled," said Dr. Williams "I need an adult to discharge her."

"I can," said KF signing the papers in the doctor's hand. "How are we getting back to the Tower BB?

Beast Boy looked up and grinned devilishly "Ever ridden a whale?"

Raven was in her mind, contemplating her dilemma. She knew she was in a coma, the only reason she would have been in her mind 'palace' for this long. Usually she wouldn't have minded but her sub-conscious had been coming increasingly annoying for the past few hours. For example they all kept on asking her if the 'cute green guy' was going to come back.

"I liked that guy, he was cute," giggled the pink-robed one.

"He understood my jokes," burped the dark green-robed one.

So they went on and on.

Except for the grey girl she kept on whispering "Four" over and over again…but Raven ignored her that part of her mind had never exactly been the most stable part of her screwed up brain.

This whole coma thing left Raven in bit of quandary, she now had time to do nothing but think and her mind didn't want to focus on the disappearance of her friends, it wanted to focus on Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was a very popular subject here in her mind. He had an entire island dedicated to him. Over the past few days that island had grown from a simple friend who had a special connection, to something bigger, something more significant.

Sometimes Raven wished she could go back to when her and Beast Boy had been frenemies so she wouldn't have to think these thoughts, but then she thought of the good times they'd had, even the penny she kept in a wooden box in her room.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the pale, pink haired and purple clad girl until she nearly ran into her.

"Jinx, what are you doing in my head?"


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 9

_A woman with blond hair and a red dress was smiling. She held up marbles with numbers on them._

_She read each number out loud, "First number is four. Second number is four. Third number is four! Finally, the fourth number is… four! Wow! What are the odds? Four of the exact same number! Well, if you got the number 4444 on your lottery ticket, you win 10 000 dollars!"_

_BZZZZZ!_

I woke up in my bed with my alarm clock ringing. What an odd dream… I stood up and looked around. My apartment was a mess. I was living in an old and small apartment. It only had a bedroom, a toilet, and a little kitchen. Not much but it was better than nothing.

I got dressed and left the apartment. I wore a simple t-shirt and jeans, nothing too fancy.

When I got to the bottom of my apartment building, I analyzed my surroundings. On my left, there was the bar that I work at. In front of me was a Wal-Mart. On my left there was a little park. I make my way over to the park and sit on a bench. I smiled. I felt happy.

I looked down at the ground and saw a little clover patch. Nostalgia swept over me. I starting remembering all of the fun times my mother and I shared before she… You know. I couldn't help myself. I started plucking each clover off the ground hoping to find one with four leaves. Sadly, I found nothing.

The day went on until it was time for me to go to work. I got dressed in my slutty outfit that I was forced to wear and walked over to the bar.

When I got there, I found out that someone was waiting for me.

"Hello, Malerie."

I turned around and I saw him. Aiden, I believe his name was. It's been a week since I last saw him "Oh it's you," I said making no secret that I found his presence displeasing.

"No need to sound so excited, sweetheart."

"What do you want?"

His hair was messy, just like the last time I saw him.

It annoyed me for some reason.

He smiled, "I want you to go out with me."

Typical. I laughed and pretended that I didn't want to punch him right there and then, "Give it up tough guy. A no is a no."

He smirked "Good thing I'm stubborn"

To be completely honest with you, I wanted to say yes but another part of me said he was trouble.

"I wouldn't go out with you unless the lottery numbers are 4444. Goodbye,"

I said moving to the other side of the bar, conveniently forgetting my dream.

He opened his mouth to stop me but the TV cut him of, "Wait a second, Lucky,"

"Time to see what the numbers for the weekly lottery is!" I looked at the TV and saw a woman with blond hair in a red dress. Just like from my dream.

Aiden smiled, "Aah! The lottery!" He said smirking at me arrogantly.

The woman held up marbles with numbers on them and read each number out loud, "First number is four. Second number is four. Third number is four! Finally, the fourth number is… four! Wow! What are the odds? Four of the exact same number! Well, if you got the number 4444 on your lottery ticket, you win 10 000 dollars!"

Oh my gosh… Did I just predict the… No, it can't be… How could I?

"Hello?" Aiden said.

That quickly brought me back to the real world.

"Hmm? Sorry. I zoned out…"

He smiled, "No problem. Is something wrong?"

I was stunned, "No, why would something be wrong?"

He leaned back, "Nothing. Something just seemed to be on your mind."

I blushed, "Nope. Nothing's wrong."

He grinned, "Now, how about that date?"

I stayed silent.

"You said it, Malerie, not me,"

I thought about it, "Ok. Fine! But after this date, you leave me alone."

He grinned, "We'll see! Pick you up at eight tomorrow."

I gave him a look, "You're taking me on a date to a bar."

He shook his head, "Nope. You'll see."

"Fine then. See you tomorrow."

He clapped his hands together, "I'm not that bad," and then he added sarcastically with a fake swoon. "Then, we'll get married and have a daughter and name her Mackenna!"

I glared, "Very funny, wait… Did you say Mackenna?"

He nodded, "Yup, I love that name." He grinned and left the bar.

After a minute of thinking, it hit me. This was the guy I dreamed about when I was in the orphanage. Damn! This was the guy I dreamed… Why does he have to be such an asshole.


	21. Chapter 20

"I felt like visiting," said Jinx.

"People don't usually end up in my brain," said Raven dryly, thinking of Beast Boy and Cyborg's…adventure "At least not willingly."

Jinx looked a bit uncomfortable taking in their rocky surroundings "Not that I don't like the décor or anything, but is there somewhere we can sit and talk."

As soon as she had spoken a little café materialized to their left, it was an exact replica of Raven's usual hangout.

"After you," said Raven as the two girls walked in and settled on the terrace, "We can talk now, so talk."

"After the library…fell on you were put in coma, and let me tell you Beast Boy is verrrry worried. The boy won't leave your side," said Jinx teasingly.

Once Jinx had mentioned Beat Boy all the other patrons of the café (they were all Ravens) began to chatter and giggle incessantly. Jinx smirked at her. Raven scowled, of course her dumb subconscious had to rat her out.

"You didn't come here to talk about Beast Boy. Can we please continue?" asked Raven.

Jinx looked at Raven; it was obvious that the girl had feelings for the green changeling and vice versa. Jinx knew that if she didn't say anything now the two would spend a couple more years dancing around each other, and quite frankly Jinx wanted to win the bet against her boyfriend.

"Actually Raven everything else can wait. This is something that can't wait," said Jinx decisively "How do you feel about our resident grass stain?"

"There's no way I can get out of this?" asked Raven

"None at all," said Jinx smirking.

"He's annoying, immature, insensitive, he tells stupid jokes, has no respect for personal space or pro-" she was cut off by Jinx bursting in to peals of laughter, positively howling with mirth.

Once the former villainess had regained her composure and wiped away her tears, she spoke "Cut the crap Raven, that's bullshit and you know it."

Raven looked at Jinx and offered a small smile, it was bullshit and Jinx could read right through her. "Fine, he's sweet, he knows me well enough to give me penny on my birthday or white lilies come spring, how to make me laugh and give me my space on Mother's Day or to never mention Father's Day. Beast Boy manages to like me for me," said Raven her walls coming completely down "He loves me, and I… I love him."

Jinx smiled she had known it, Wally had been wrong "Why haven't you told him?" asked Jinx.

"I didn't realize until about three seconds ago Jinx," laughed Raven but then she turned stern "You aren't going to tell him, and neither am I. Until we have found the others, I am not making this more complicated than it already is."

Jinx opened her mouth to protest but then thought better of it, one major confession from Raven was all she was going get today "Should we continue?" she asked her companion.

Raven nodded, Jinx continued "The book had a curse on it. Move it, you get burned, that type of thing. Luckily Wally isn't a complete idiot and grabbed a page before the entire thing turned to ash."

"You can regenerate it now!" said Raven finishing Jinx's thought "I didn't know you were powerful enough to do that."  
"I'm not," added Jinx modestly "That's why I'm here in your head. You need to wake up."

"I've tried it seems they," she gestured at her clones "Don't want me to leave for some reason, the grey one keeps muttering 'four' at me."

Jinx glanced at the grey cloaked one surreptitiously, she had been sitting in the corner on a clover green bean bag muttering four under her breath "I still think you can wake up now though, your…friends got a lot quieter after your confession."

"Hopefully," said Raven "I'm getting sick and tired of my damn subconscious, and all of their goddamn giggling."

As if to prove her point the pink one and the light blue one started to giggle, Raven gave them her signature glare, immediately they clammed up and drank their herbal tea meekly "C'mon let's get out of my head," with that they left the café not even noticing that it disappeared after they walked away.

They walked along a stony pathway in companionable silence that was one of those things that Raven liked about Jinx about. The fact that they could walk without having to fill the air with mindless chatter like other people. It gave her time to gather her thoughts.

She loved Beast Boy; there was no denying it now that little feeling when he'd held her and comforted her that first night was finally named. Love. Raven hadn't thought she was capable of love after all the abandonment and betrayal in her life. Arella, Malchior, Terra people she had trusted had betrayed her and broken her heart seemingly beyond repair. The entire time Beast Boy had been there ever cheerful and good natured, of course she loved him.

With that thought she walked through the portal out of her mind and woke up.

She felt herself lying in a bed, the quiet beeping of a heart monitor in the background and a hand holding hers. Her eyes still weren't open but she knew it was his hand, just like it always was and always would be, and with that thought she opened her eyes.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 10

I was sitting at a table in a restaurant. I was going to kill myself. Why? I was on a date with Aiden. He was sitting right across from me. Staring at me. Evaluating my every move. It was creepy. The restaurant was very fancy. With a fountain and all that crap. I hated it. It even had a dress code so I had to wear something elegant and pretty. I wore a green dress that went down to my knee and he wore a suit.

"Oh my god, please stop!" I yelled.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Your face is creeping me out!"

"Wow, thanks for telling me that." He said.

"You are welcome."

He sighed, "Well, how's your day?"

"Why do you care?" I replied.

He rolled his eyes. He was losing patience. Good. Maybe he'll finally leave me alone.

"So… What do you plan on ordering?" He said as he pointed to the menu.

"Food."

That's when he lost it, "Oh my god! What is your problem!? Are you a bitch to every friendly guy you meet or is it just me? Like for fucking sakes what happened in your life that could make you so cruel!?"

I stayed emotionless, "You want to know? My dad was shot by a drunken man when I was eight. My mom committed suicide when I was twelve. My only friend died when I was sixteen." My eyes teared up. "That's what happened in my life."

His face instantly changed from anger to regret, "I had no clue…"

I grabbed my purse, "Yeah, well, have a nice day." I walked out the restaurant and out to the street.

He pushed his chair back and followed me instantly, "Wait! Wait! Please! I'm sorry I had no clue! Give me another chance!"

He grabbed my arm and I turned around, "Why me?"

He seemed confused, "What?"

"Out of all the skanks and whores that work in the bar, you've decided to stalk me. Why?"

He hesitated, "Something about you attracted me to you."

My eyes watered up and I turned away, "Forget it."

"Wait! I don't know, ok? I just have this feeling that you were different from all those skanks and whores. Turns out, I was right. You never wear make up. Your hair is constantly a mess. You always seem uncomfortable when you wear those skimpy outfits yet… You managed to catch nearly all of the guys' attention. It caught my attention."

I stayed emotionless, "Nice one, bud."

He laughed, "So, is that a yes?"

I paused, "Fine. You better make up for it."

He scratched behind his head, "No problem. I got the rest of the night planned."

"Mmhmm. Let's get this over with." We walked into the restaurant and sat back down.

I stopped being so mean to him and we talked. I had to admit; he's not as bad as I thought he would be. He's kind, funny, and overall a good person, but something about him pissed me off.

"That was really yummy." He said as we left the restaurant.

"It wasn't bad." I nodded in agreement. "Well, I guess that's the end of our date."

He chuckled, "Eager to leave?" He smiled, "No, it's not over yet."

I swore, "Crap! I was really hoping it was over!" I lied.

He grinned, "Well, you are free to leave. I hope we can do this again."

"Don't count on it." I said as I turned around to walk away.

He laughed, "Good night, Malerie."

I whispered to myself, "Good night, Aiden."


	23. Chapter 22

Her eyes opened to the familiar sight of Beast Boy's face. She didn't wake up to his customary grin, instead his face was haggard and it made him look older then he was. When he noticed her staring up at him, his face broke into a brilliant smile, his fangs showing and swept her into a bone crushing hug that could've rivaled Starfire's.

"Can't… breathe," she gasped.

Beast Boy quickly let go of her and lay her gently in her bed.

"Sorry Raven I'm just glad you're okay. You are okay, right?" said the changeling stumbling around quickly getting off the side of the bed he was sitting.

She grabbed his hand to prevent him from completely fleeing the room "I'm fine Beast Boy, a little thing like a coma isn't going to keep me down," she said offering a small chuckle.

He smiled weakly at her bad joke but the turned serious "You were in a coma Raven, don't tell me not to worry anyway we should go find Flash and Jinx," and he turned to leave.

"Garfield."

Beast Boy turned; no one ever used his real name, except for the Doom Patrol.

"We need to talk," said Raven.

Beast Boy sighed, he knew she knew about his feelings. She was going to shoot him down.

"Yeah, we do," he agreed "Raven, I-"

"No," she interrupted him "Let me talk."

He nodded to show him the floor was hers.

"You have feelings for me," she said it like statement but he nodded nonetheless "How long?"

That question threw him off, Beast Boy wasn't quite sure when his feelings for Raven had grown from friendship to love "I don't know, you've always been there for me. After Terra, the whole Adonis episode…,"

Raven knew she had told Jinx that she wasn't going to tell Beast Boy about her feelings, but she had seen the look in his eyes. He thought she was going to turn him down.

"I have feelings for you," she said.

"What?" was Beast Boy's eloquent response.

"I have feelings for you Beast Boy," she said.

Beast Boy was in shock, Raven had feelings for him. Raven forever-serious-emotions-are-bad had feelings for him Beast always-telling-a-joke-with-a-grin-on-his-face Boy. He couldn't hold in a reached forward to hug her and to his surprise she hugged back.

"Beast Boy we have to focus on finding the others ," she said into his shoulder then pulled back "We can't discuss us, whatever the hell 'us' is until we find the others,"

Beast Boy felt the pain of rejection for a split second, but then saw the logic emotions would only make this harder. He nodded and they both went to find Jinx and KidFlash, their emotions fully in check, though neither of the let go of the others hand.

* * *

Jinx woke up in her own room surrounded by the candles that had aided her in going into Raven's brain.

"How was it," asked KF from the bed he was lounging on.

"Informative," She said giggling then pulled him to his feet "Let's go find Mackenna."

They four reached the common room at the same time.  
"Alright people ,"said Raven in a no nonsense tone "show me the page."

KidFlash handed it to her, the page was worn and yellowed but it would do. They watched as she laid the sheet of paper on the table and whispered a few words in a foreign tongue, suddenly a white light incased to page, when it stopped glowing it was book looking the same it had in the library.

The others were looking at her in awe "What?" she asked "Did you expect flashes and bangs?"

KidFlash couldn't help but nod he was used to Jinx's style and she did have a small sense of theatrics. Beast Boy also nodded he was used to Raven's battle magic. Jinx, well she smirked at the boys' reactions.

"Well know that that's settled," said Raven "we can find her. KF and Beast Boy please leave!"

"What why?" they asked in unison.

"We need silence and you guys aren't quiet," said Raven looking at them pointedly.

The two looked at each other and shrugged then trouped out the room resignedly.

"Do we actually need silence?" asked Jinx.

"This time yes we actually do," said Raven "Alright the spell will basically reverse the Seeker's Eye in our favor."

"How do we know where exactly?" asked Jinx sitting crossed legged on the floor facing Raven. '

"I've charmed this map, it's in tune with my magic and the location it will glow," said Raven "we have everything we need. Step one lay your hands on the book. Step two repeat after me "Conversio Icantementem" and focus all your magic into finding them, all your emotions. With any luck we should be able to find them."

"Let's do it," said Jinx laying her hands on the book. Raven put her hands on the book and they began to chant.

"Conversio Icantementem," said Jinx pouring her magic into helping the Titans the people that had become her new family.

"Conversio Icantementem," said Raven thinking about her family, the people that had never abandoned her . She wouldn't abandon them now.

"CONVERSIO ICANTEMENTEM!" the two yelled together the book turned pinkish blue with their combined magic and so did a certain spot on the map.

"Beast Boy, Wally get in here," yelled Jinx

"They're in an abandoned building near the old club district," said Raven

"Then what are we waiting for," yelled KF "Let's go!"


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 10

Aiden and I were going on another date today. To be honest, I was very excited. It had been nearly half a year since Aiden and I went on our first date. Ever since that date, I've been getting to know Aiden more and more. At first, I thought he was a complete douche, but as the days went on, I noticed that he was actually very caring. He simply has a difficult time showing it.

This time, our date was at the cinema so I could dress up as casually as I wanted. I wore short shorts and a baggy shirt. My hair was in a braid. As always, I put no make up and I left my apartment. Since I didn't own a car, I had to take the train.

When I arrived at the movie theatre, I saw Aiden waiting for me at the front entrance.

I waved, "Hey!"

He smiled, "Hey, I already bought us the tickets."

I asked, "Which movie are we watching anyways?"

He answered, "Paranormal Activity 3"

I sighed, "That movie got horrible reviews."

He grinned, "That's why we're watching it."

"Well, as long as you're paying…"

He laughed, "Let's get some snacks."

We walked into the theatre. The place was crowded. Aiden and I stood in line for ten minutes before we got to buy our snacks.

"That'll be seven dollars and fifty-six cents." The cashier said as he passed the popcorn and drinks over to Aiden.

Aiden handed me the popcorn and drinks over to me as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket, "Hold this for a second, would you?"

I happily took the food from his hands.

He payed the cashier and turned to face me, "Thank you." He took his drink and the popcorn. "Let's go!"

I nodded and began to follow him as he began to walk away. All of a sudden, everything began to get dizzy. I had a pounding headache and I had trouble standing. Even breathing became a challenge. I could hear my heart pumping faster and faster as it tried to flow oxygen all over my body. Suddenly, I dropped my drink and collapsed. The last thing I remembered seeing was Aiden dropping the food and running towards me. Everything was black.

I woke up moments later. The first thing I saw was Aiden.

"Thank god you're ok!" He said as he hugged me.

I groaned as I put my hand on my throbbing head, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." He replied. "We were at the movie theatre when all of the sudden you fainted."

I opened my mouth but was interrupted by a woman wearing a white coat.

"Ahh, I see you've woken up." She said with a smile on her face. "I'm Doctor Layla Grey."

Aiden turned stood up and asked, "Is Malerie going to be ok?"

She bit her lip, "I'm afraid not." She turned to me. "We did some tests and the results show that you have a massive brain tumour on the frontal lobe of your brain.

"We estimate that you'll have about one year to live." She added.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. A woman just told me I had a year to live. I had no clue to react. I looked over at Aiden. I could tell he was sad and shocked even though he tried showing no emotions. He was trying to stay strong for me.

Then, all the emotions hit me. I began to cry. That's it. It's over.

I had one year to live.


	25. Chapter 24

The map led them to the abandoned building, form the looks of its exterior; it had once been a bar they type that any normal person could walk into.

"The F-something Cor-something Bar," read Beast Boy as he looked at the faded etchings of the side of building. The Titans had stationed themselves in a park near the building they were conducting surveillance making sure this wasn't a wild goose chase or a humongous trap.

"Thanks Beast Boy," said Raven but then she continued uncertainly "we are going to find them right?"

"Of course," replied the changeling "I have complete trust in your magic and you Raven."

Raven smiled and was about to say something equally as silly and romantic when KF and Jinx returned from the run they had taken to watch the building covertly

"Nothing to suggest anyone is in there," said KF as he set Jinx on to her feet, "But Jinx took some thermal images."

"This picture shows that they are four people on the building, they are lying down and motionless," said Jinx waving a picture around.

"It's Star, Robin, Cy and Bee!" said BB. "Jinx this is a military grade thermal imaging system, how did you get it?"

The former villainess smirked while sharing a look with her boyfriend.

"Alright then not touching that one with a ten foot pole," said Beast Boy. "Anyways should we go in?"

Beast Boy had been asking Raven but she hadn't responded. In fact, she seemed completely out of it.

Raven was completely out of it, she had been looking over at the etchings on the building then looked down and realized that they had been standing in a patch of clovers and she had an sense of deja vu. Not for her since she had never been to this park or building before in her entire life, it was almost as if it was someone else's memory.

"Raven!" Beast Boy's voice broke into her reverie. "Where'd you go?"

"Sorry, sorry just thinking about the others," she lied feeling that this feeling should stay with her for now. "Let's go!"

They made their way to the building. Raven had her cloak pulled over her head and was in super I'm-a-daughter-of-a-demon-bitch-stealth-mode (or that what BB referred to it as) and BB was mouse scampering beside her. Wally and Jinx had held back.

"You owe me money, West," said Jinx.

"Do I Miss Jinx?" said KF. "Why is that?"

"Because Beast Boy and Raven, you know they are together," said Jinx mischievously.

"What do you mean? As in a couple?" said KF clearly forgetting where they were.

"Well they haven't gotten together officially yet but still. You. Money. Me," said Jinx.

"Alright, woman, just calm down you will get your money,"

Jinx cheered.

KF added, "When I see them kiss in front of me."

"You cunning little bastard," cried Jinx affectionately and then she kissed him simply because she loved him.

"As much as I love kissing you," said KF "and I do, we have some team mates to save."

"Alright but tonight you're mine," she said winking seductively and walking away in the direction of the abandoned bar.

Raven and Beast Boy had been absolutely silent up until this point. They were outside, their planned entry point, they were just waiting for KF and Jinx to be in position.

At first when BB transformed from a mouse to his human form they stayed silent, assessing each other's mood. At that moment, Beast Boy looked at Raven he could see the dark circles under her eyes she'd been having nightmares ever since Star had disappeared. Beast Boy had heard her wake-up night after night dying to comfort her and now he could.

"Raven," he said, "Before we go in there I want you to know something,"

She turned and looked at him "We shouldn't be discussing this now-"

He cut her off, "I love you, Raven, and I really needed to say that out loud."

She just looked at him for a moment, "I love you too, Beast Boy."

They stood there for a few moments just staring at each other until BB reached into his pocket and pulled out a four leaf clover.

"I found this earlier in the park; luck seems to be our thing. First the penny, now the clover. Please take it."

Raven looked at the clover and felt another sense of foreboding but ignored it. She smiled at BB, "Gladly," she said tucking the clover into her belt and grabbed his hand.

Just the a voice was heard in her communicator "Ready," said KF.

"Let's go in," said Raven.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 11

_Knock knock._

I moaned. I dragged my feet towards my apartment door and opened it, "Aiden, what do you want?"

He smiled, "To check up on you."

"Just leave me alone."

He shook his head, "No way. It's your birthday."

Oh yeah… I completely forgot about that… "So?"

"So, it's you have to do something fun and special on your birthday."

"Ugh. Why should I?" I refused to leave. "You can't tell me what to do."

"No, but I can tell you what you should do. You've recently found out you're going to die in a year or so. I get that you're depressed. Heck, I would be too. But staying in your apartment for the rest of your life isn't what you should be doing. You should be doing the things that you never got to do. You should have fun and enjoy the rest of your life!"

I sighed, as much as I hated to admit it, he was right, "Fine, what do you have in mind?"

"It's your choice."

I paused, "Well can I get something to eat? I haven't eaten a proper meal in forever…"

He smiled, "Of course. Get ready. I'll be waiting for you in my car."

I nodded. Then, he left my apartment. I looked in the mirror. I took out a brush and I brushed my hair.

I looked in the mirror once more, "Meh, good enough."

I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater. I looked in the mirror once more and I looked decent.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone anyways." I said as I grabbed my purse and headed for the door.

As Aiden said, I found him waiting in his red car. I opened the door and sat down in the front of the car.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

Then, he began to drive. We soon stopped at a red light.

"Any ideas?" he turned to face me.

I looked at him puzzled, "What?

"You know, any ideas of what you want to do before you die?" he smiled. It was so sincere, so kind. Aiden was the only one I had left.

The traffic light turned green and the car began to move forward.

I smiled back, "Yes, I do." Then, a bright light blinded me.

_I was lying down on a park bench in the park next to my apartment building staring up at the sky. I looked at my phone to know what time it was. Sadly, it was out of batteries. _

_I sighed, "Of course." _

_My cellphone began to ring anyways even though it was out of batteries. I was slightly creeped out… _

_I answered, "Hello?"_

"_Malerie?" It was Aiden. I could here a whole bunch of noise behind Aiden's voice._

"_Yes?"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_I can't find you. You told me to meet you at the park near your apartment."_

"_I did?" I didn't remember doing so. In fact, I couldn't even remember walking to the park…_

"_Yes, you did. I've been waiting for ten minutes!"_

_I looked around. The park was empty. I don't understand what Aiden is talking about since he wasn't there._

"_Aiden, you're not here."_

_He got frustrated, "Yes, I am! You're not here!"_

_This was weird, "Aiden, I am sitting on a park bench and the park is empty. What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Do you think I'm stupid or something!?"_

_I looked around again, that's when I noticed that the streets were empty too. There were no cars except for one red car in the distance._

"_Malerie! Answer me." he demanded._

_I completely ignored him as I felt a sudden urge to investigate the car. I slowly approached it. I could still hear Aiden yelling at me through the phone. As I got closer I noticed that the car had crashed. The driver's side of the car was crushed. That's when I saw a figure sitting in the car. I picked up the speed and got closer and closer. When I got about three meters or so from the crashed vehicle, I slowed down and cautiously approached it. When I got to the car window, I gasped and dropped my cellphone._

_The figure in that car was Aiden. _

_Aiden was in that car… _

_And he wasn't breathing._

"AAH!" I woke up in a hospital bed, "Oh thank god it was just a dream!"  
I looked around… Why was I in a hospital bed? The last thing I remember Aiden and I were in a car…

Moments later, a nurse walked into the room. "I see you're awake."

"Why am I here?"

She smiled, "You were in a car accident."

The first thing that hit me was, "What!? How's Aiden!?"

"Was he that man in the car with you?"

I nodded.

Her smiled quickly turned into a frown, "I'm sorry but-"

"No… No. No! He can't be dead! Please! Please tell me that he's fine!" My eyes began to water.

She bit her lip, "I'm so terribly sorry."

I began to weep.

She sat down on the bed next to me and handed me a Kleenex that she pulled out of her pocket, "I'm so sorry."

I just cried even more. After a minute of comforting me, she stood up and walked over to a table in the room. On the table there was a box.

She handed it to me, "I believe this was for you. We found this in Aiden's pocket."

I looked up and grabbed the box. I blew my nose before I opened it. When I opened it, I saw a ring… An engagement ring.


	27. Chapter 26

It was empty, the building seemed completely empty. It also was spacious; you could see derelict booths that had fallen into disrepair, the bar stools that had rusted and the dusty glasses that sat in the broken cabinet.

"Alright Titans," said Raven resignedly "the place may look empty but we know for a fact it isn't so stay silent and eyes sharp."

They nodded and began to search around for any sign of their lost friends. While they searched they all found something odd.

KidFlash who had been searching the booths noticed that one booth was still in mint condition; the seat leather had been preserved perfectly and smelled of cinnamon. The wood of the table gleamed as though it been recently polished, even the pepper and salt shakers showed no signs of age.

Jinx who had been snooping around the backroom noticed that one of the lockers was impeccably clean, when she opened it no creak of unused hinges, it opened easily. Inside the locker were a clearly slutty black dress that Jinx wouldn't be caught dead in, and a picture.

The picture made Jinx smile, a young woman and man who were obviously in love sticking their tongues out at the camera while laughing their heads off. The woman in the picture looked oddly familiar, though Jinx couldn't put her finger on it.

Raven was inspecting the bar, for most the part it was pretty ordinary just like any other rundown vacant bar, except for one thing. There was strong psychic residue; something good had happened here, something that had changed someone's life.

Suddenly she stumbled upon something, a perfectly clear glass. This glass showed no sign of age or dust. In fact this glass looked it had recently been cleaned. Raven could help wonder why; there were nothing special about this glass it like a standard beer glass.

Soon all the Titans realized that they couldn't find their friends anywhere it seemed as though that this was a dead lead after all until Beast Boy who had been snooping around the bar pulled one of the levers that worked the tap. Instead doing nothing like he expected a large hole appeared in the room.

"Guys," said Beast Boy "I found something!"

However no one was paying attention to him "Not now BB," said KF

"I think this kind of important though," he said again slightly annoyed

"Not now Beast Boy," said Jinx

Beast knew this was going nowhere "I found a secret passage way!"

The Titans looked up in surprise and followed him to his hole. There was a stairway that led into the darkness of a presumed basement.

As they made their way down the dark staircase Raven couldn't help wishing that Star was there, her starbolts would've been a blessing.

At the bottom there was a door way, leading to hopefully their friends. The four paused for a second, each sharing a glance before Raven pushed open the door.

They were greeted with a large warehouse like room with metal catwalks and rafters above them. The most important sight was their fellow Titans.

Lay out on what looked to be silver operating tables were the missing Titans, unconscious and bound. Beast Boy instantly rushed over to Cyborg and immediately began to undo his bindings. KidFlash went to free Robin while Jinx fussed over Bumblebee. Raven flew over to Starfire who had been kept separate from the others, when Raven reached her she could tell why.

Everyone else's injuries seemed fairly minor; a couple cut lips, black eyes, bruises and gashes. Starfire had been tortured.

It seemed as though every inch of exposed skin was decorated with either the purple of a new bruise or the yellowing of one healing, along her arms were also the marks of several deep gashes.

Raven couldn't believe it this was Starfire, their alien powerhouse. How had she been cut by a regular earth blade? Raven didn't even know where she would begin the healing process.

Then the others woke up, first Bumblebee came to. She disoriented at first, but then when she realized that she was free she rushed to Cyborg's side and kissed his cheek.

"C'mon Sparky, wake up," then turning to thanks them "Thanks guys."

Obviously weeks of captivity did wonders for unresolved sexual tension mused Raven. Coincidence would have it that Cyborg was the second to wake up.

"You found us!" said Cyborg "I knew you could do it!"

"I see you and a certain someone have gotten closer," teased Beast Boy

"Shut it Grass stain!" retorted Cyborg

Raven raised her eyebrows at Beast Boy seeing as he had proclaimed his love for her, he should not be teasing. He shrugged imperceptibly at her.

No one noticed their wordless conversation because Robin had chosen that moment to wake up. As soon as Robin realized he was free he towards Starfire with absolutely no concern for his own health (Raven could see a-not-so-well hidden limp.)

"Star, please wake up," Robin said clasping his girlfriend's hands.

"She shouldn't," said Raven drawing his attention to his teammates "She'll heal better if she's asleep."

"Alright, you're the doctor," said Robin then acknowledging their non-regular teammates "Thanks for helping find us KidFlash…Jinx."

Robin had trust issues about Jinx…but he wouldn't be Robin if he didn't.

"Alright I'm glad that we've reunited and everything," said Beast Boy surprisingly "Can we please get the hell out of here. This place gives me the creeps"

"I agree," said Bumblebee "The sooner I'm out of this hellhole the better."

Suddenly the wooden door slammed and the lights dimmed.

Raven realized this had been way too easy, infiltrating the base of a woman who has evaded them for weeks, who had managed to torture Starfire within an inch of her life and left not a trace.

They had only found Mackenna because Mackenna had wanted them to.

Well, well kiddies," they heard in a low female voice from behind them "Look who decided to join us."

_**AN: Dear lovely readers of this beautiful story first I'd like to say Hi it's me Bella again, though usually you don't hear from me unless a chapter is late which it isn't but this isn't about me this time or even this chapter. It's about Sammy's chapter (pretty sure you guys look forward to that one more anyway) but Sammy has gone on vacation to Paris and won't be back for next Tuesday so It is with regret that Four Leaf Clover will not be updated next Tuesday. Sammy sends his regrets and is extremely sorry.**_

_**AN2: I'm also sorry for not getting to the point quick enough. **_


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 12

I was lying in my bed in my room crying. I couldn't believe it. I refused to believe it. Aiden can't be gone. I've always told myself that I never needed anybody but I was wrong because I need him. He wouldn't abandon me, yet he did anyways. He left me. He's just like all the rest. Mom, Dad, Carla, and now he left me here to suffer!

Suddenly, rage took over my thoughts. How could they! I thought they loved me! They never cared about me. All of them wanted to hurt me! They just wanted to get close to me so that I would trust them. Then, they would cause me pain!

I got so angry I started tearing apart my apartment room. I ripped the pillows, broke the lamps, and shattered the dishes.

I was about to break the mirror but I hesitated.

"No!" I told by reflection, "They loved you."

"Lies!" I yelled back, "All they ever wanted to do was cause me pain!"

I began to cry, "They would never do such a thing! They were always on your side and only wished the best for you!"

"They never cared about me!"

"SHUT UP!" I threw the mirror on the ground and it shattered into a thousand pieces.

I began to cry once more.

I needed him back. That's all I need. I would give anything just to see him once more! He meant everything to me. He can't just leave like that! I need him back! I just wish that I could see him once more… I wish… Then, it hit me. The words my mother told me, that one-day at the park after Dad died, rushed through my head.

"_Mom, what are you doing?"_

_She turned her head back to me, "Finding a four leaf clover!"_

"_Why?" I asked."_

_My mom looked at me with hope in her eyes, "Don't you know? If you find a four leaf clover, you get a wish." _

All I have to do is find a four leafs clover! If I find one, I could make my wish and I could get him back!

I ran out of my apartment and went to the park. I leaped to the first clover patch I saw and began to pluck them out one handful at a time in attempt to find one.

I just need a clover. One clover. That will bring him back! Just one clover! Tears began to stream down my face as I found nothing.

I began to yell, "How!? How is it that I can never find one!?"

People began to look at me.

I cried even louder, "Why must life be so unfair! Sometimes it's just like we're fighting so, so hard and what do we get? One bad hand and it's all over!"

I sobbed and sobbed. Alone. Like always. I am alone.

Within a year, I felt no happiness. Pain was all I could feel. I turned bitter over time. My tumour got worse over the year and began to mess with my thoughts and my personality. I remember the Doctor told me that it was in my frontal lobe, which is the part that controls your personality.

I was at the bar working, as always, when something caught my eye. It was a group of people, named the Teen Titans. Apparently, they just stopped a giant blob of purple goo from destroying Jump City. I didn't really care much for the details because the way the green one looked at the one with the blue hood kept bugging me. I could tell that he cared for her. No. More than that. He loves her. Yet, she doesn't even notice how he feels? How could she be wasting love like that? She doesn't even seem to care! I have to do something to stop this nonsense.

My personality altered, and I changed my identity. I was no longer Malerie, a weak and pathetic girl. I became Meckenna, a strong and ruthless woman.

I need no one.


End file.
